roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballistics Tracker
Ballistic Tracker in the 'other' attachments and is available for all Primary Weapons, the Obrez and the Serbu Shotgun. It requires either 1500 kills or 1700 credits to unlock Attachment The Ballistics Tracker rests in the Other category. It is available for any primary weapon and is unlocked by getting 1500 kills with a weapon or buying it with credits. The Ballistics Tracker is not available for any secondary weapon except for the Obrez and the Serbu shotgun. It is an iPhone 6S mounted to the side of the weapon. The Ballistics Tracker will automatically put white diamonds above the head of any enemy within your field of view, effectively spotting them without pressing the spot button. However, this diamond is only visible to you when aiming and not your teammates. Shooting the diamond will result in a headshot, as the Ballistics Tracker compensates for bullet drop. The Ballistics Tracker is great when used with any sniper rifle as it helps highlight the area where you need to shoot in order to inflict a headshot, which in sniper rifles, is an instant kill if you get a headshot. It cannot compensate for lead, so shooting at moving targets may result in a miss at extreme ranges. However, it may still be hard to "shoot the diamond" on the Ballistics Tracker as the target may suddenly move. The Ballistics Tracker is a great attachment for sniper rifles and DMRs. Weapons with comparatively high bullet drop like the Dragunov SVU can take great advantage of this. However, the Ballistics Tracker can find a purpose on other weapons. Even high-recoil LMGs can be used because the Tracker auto-spots enemies and can make for much faster target acquisition. It's good on semi-automatic guns for sniping without ever using a sniper rifle. This attachment is helpful in many cases involving longer-ranged shooting because of its compensating for bullet drop, and in dark areas where enemies can hide in plain sight. Enemies whose heads are hidden will not be automatically spotted, so you should still remain alert even while the white diamond marks everyone. This attachment was considered to be overpowered because it auto spots all enemies within the user's vision. The developers have since tweaked it a little by causing it to only activate when aiming down the sights. Beware: If you are not a skilled sniper; using this attachment will attract many ragers/newcomers/elitists that will accuse you of camping, hacking, being a noob, and all other things considered despicable in the eyes of them. Actually you will be accused even you are skilled. Trivia * The Ballistics Tracker being a smartphone may be an in-joke to the fact that smartphones are claimed to be able to do just about everything. People can download ballistics calculators for their phones in real life, but they only accept pre-measured data and don't have even a remotely similar experience. * When the attachment is put on a fully automatic weapon, the gun recoils to the left when shooting. *The Ballistics Tracker's Screen is on the iPhone's camera, taking a picture. *Many people are hating against it. "It needs to burn in hell" was one comment I read. Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Noobs Category:Unfair Category:Optics Category:Needs to burn in hell